wl6fandomcom-20200213-history
Spear Mission Packs (Lost Episodes)
Released by FormGen in 1994, the Spear Mission Packs consisted of two sets: * Return to Danger * The Ultimate Challenge Based on Spear of Destiny, they featured a new set of graphics and sounds as well as 21 new levels for each set. Colonel Bill dubbed these The Lost Episodes at some point in time, and many still refer to the mission packs under this name. They are the basis for community map packs such as the Die Hard Wolfers Lost Episodes Mapset and The Lost Episodes (Revisited). =Levels= The following are the new levels in the two different Mission Packs. Return to Danger *The Submarine Pen **Floor 1: Entrance to the Base **Floor 2: Achtung! **Floor 3: The Heat Is On **Floor 4: The Secret Path **Floor 5: Willy - Do It! (Boss level: Submarine Willy) *Secret Weapons Research **Floor 6: Surprise Pack! **Floor 7: Let Me Out 'o Here! **Floor 8: Randy's Labyrinth **Floor 9: Initial Reaction **Floor 10: Lesson to Learn (Boss level: Professor Quarkblitz) *Atomic Research **Floor 11: Sign Language **Floor 12: Pushwall Pandemonium! **Floor 13: Torturous Tunnels **Floor 14: A Puzzling Place **Floor 15: Panicky Forfeit **Floor 16: Getting the Axe! (Boss level: Hans von Schlieffen) *The Command Bunker **Floor 17: The Reactor! **Floor 18: Mechanical Nightmare! (Boss level: Robot) *Floor 18 Part 2: Devil's Advocate (Boss level: Devil Incarnate) *Secret Levels **Floor 19: Secret Floor 1 - Eagle's Gift **Floor 20: Secret Floor 2 - Run Like Hell! The Ultimate Challenge *Computer Technology Labs **Floor 1: Gateway to Chaos! **Floor 2: Clean Room Confrontation **Floor 3: Hidden Agenda **Floor 4: Secret Cave **Floor 5: Do The Willy Skilly! (Boss level: Submarine Willy) *Laser Guidance Systems **Floor 6: Pushwall Prelude **Floor 7: Death Spiral! **Floor 8: Meandering Madness! **Floor 9: Right Off The Bat! **Floor 10: School's Out! (Boss level: Professor Quarkblitz) *Satellite Systems **Floor 11: Elevator Shake **Floor 12: Shots From the Shadows! **Floor 13: Edge of Insanity! **Floor 14: Block and Tackle! **Floor 15: Frantic Rantic! **Floor 16: A Real Bone Head! (Boss level: Hans von Schlieffen) *The Fuehrerbunker **Floor 17: Bunker Blitz! **Floor 18: Future Passage! (Boss level: The Robot) *Floor 18 Part 2: Future Threat! (Boss level: Devil Incarnate) *Secret Levels **Floor 19: Secret Floor 1 - Annihilation Zone! **Floor 20: Secret Floor 2 - Backward Clock! =New Enemies= The mission packs are known for their graphic replacements, and this includes the enemies. While the guards, dogs, officers, and SS are changed the something comparable in the mission packs, the bosses and some enemies got completely new identities. *The mutants are replaced with genetically engineered bats. *In Return to Danger the ghost has a comparable replacement, but in The Ultimate Challenge it is replaced with radioactive mist. *All of the bosses are replaced with new characters. Both Return to Danger and The Ultimate Challenge share these new characters without any differences between them. **Trans Grösse is now Submarine Willy **Barnacle Wilhelm is now Professor Quarkblitz **The Übermutant is now Major Hans "The Axe" Von Schlieffen **The Death Knight is now The Robot **Satan The Angel of Death is now Satan The Devil Incarnate =Screenshots= mission-2-return-to-danger-accessory-game-for-spear-of-destiny_1.png mission-2-return-to-danger-accessory-game-for-spear-of-destiny_2.png mission-2-return-to-danger-accessory-game-for-spear-of-destiny_3.png mission-2-return-to-danger-accessory-game-for-spear-of-destiny_4.png mission-2-return-to-danger-accessory-game-for-spear-of-destiny_5.png mission-2-return-to-danger-accessory-game-for-spear-of-destiny_6.png mission-2-return-to-danger-accessory-game-for-spear-of-destiny_7.png mission-2-return-to-danger-accessory-game-for-spear-of-destiny_8.png mission-2-return-to-danger-accessory-game-for-spear-of-destiny_9.png mission-2-return-to-danger-accessory-game-for-spear-of-destiny_10.png mission-2-return-to-danger-accessory-game-for-spear-of-destiny_11.png =Game Statistics= Return to Danger Ultimate Challenge =Links= *Both Mission Packs come with a purchase of Spear of Destiny on the Steam Store here . *The Mission Packs are included when you purchase Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny together on Good Old Games here . Category:Base Games